The goal of this study is to develop instruments and methods for measuring dietary and anthropometric risk factors for chronic disease in Guam, with a particular focus on cancer risk. There have been few attempts to systematically measure these types of risk factors, although small dietary surveys were conducted in 1969 and 1983. We will combine the methods now in use for studies conducted by the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii with the databases from these previous studies to develop appropriate questionnaires, anthropometric and RMR measures, axad dietary recall methodology. Specific objectives include the following: (1) Develop the tools to accurately measure food and nutrient intakes, including a protocol for conducting 24-hour dietary recalls, a food composition database, a food grouping database, and a recipe file; conduct a small pilot study using these methods. (2) Conduct a survey of a representative sample of 120 adult Filipinos and Charnorros living in Guam, and evaluate dietary quality, physical activity levels, and body size; compare these findings to those from prior dietary surveys to estimate changes in dietary quality. (3) Develop a food frequency questionnaire using data from the dietary recalls; the FFQ will essential for measuring usual food and nutrient intake in future studies of diet and health. Thus, the results of this study are necessary in order to design a more comprehensive investigation of associations between environmental risk factors (such as poor dietary quality, sedentary lifestyle, and obesity) and cancer outcomes.